


The Definition of Perfect

by ryleem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleem/pseuds/ryleem
Summary: Cheryl & Toni are married and decide they want to start a family together, this is their journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl shifts in her sleep and lets out a soft groan as she attempts to get comfortable, her eyes flicker open in the dark and over to the alarm clock, the bright green numbers which read 3:48 A.M cast an eerie glow throughout the room. She looks over to Toni who’s sleeping beside her tangled in the blankets with her face pressed against Cheryl’s arm. A strand of her pink hair is laying across her face and moving ever so slightly with every soft breath that blows out of Toni’s nose. Cheryl reaches out carefully and tucks the strand behind her ear, Toni mumbles something before shifting and reaching her arm over Cheryl’s body to run it over her rounded stomach.

“Babe?” Toni groans, she blinks her eyes open to look up at Cheryl in the darkness. “You okay?”

“Mhmm” Cheryl mumbles “just can’t get comfortable”. She places her hands on either side of her body and shifts over to close the space between them, Toni reaches out in attempt to wrap her arms tightly around Cheryl’s body despite her protruding stomach. Cheryl’s head comes to rest on Toni’s shoulder and she turns her head to nuzzle into the curve of her neck.

“How’re my babies?” Toni hums happily while she begins to run her hand over Cheryl’s stomach in gentle strokes. One of the babies kicks at Cheryl’s stomach as if responding to Toni’s questions all on their own, this earns a soft laugh from Toni and grumble from Cheryl.

“Not allowing me to sleep, that’s how they are. When are these babies gonna come out?” Cheryl groans before trying to nuzzle deeper against Toni. A light laughter falls from Toni’s mouth again and she props herself up on on elbow to look down at Cheryl.

“You look gorgeous” she says. Her eyes travel up and down Cheryl’s body taking in every curve and beautiful inch of her.

“No I don’t.” She huffs in response. “I’m fat. I feel huge.”

“Cher baby, you’re pregnant with twins not fat.”

“Fat” she repeats.

“Beautiful” Toni says, her eyes rolling in response to her wife. She presses a soft kiss to Cheryl’s forehead and settles back down against the pillows. Toni slides her hand under Cheryl’s faded pink shirt and rubs her stomach in gentle circles so she can soothe her and the babies into slumber.

-

_****flashback**** _

_Toni moans loudly as Cheryl’s lips connect to her’s in a heated kiss. The pair are laying on their bed, Toni straddling the taller girl with one hand curled into her red locks. She pulls away reluctancy and looks down at Cheryl. Her lips are swollen and her pale cheeks have a light blush to them, her fiery hair is splayed across the pillows with a couple strands framing her face. Toni feels her heart swell as she takes in the girl below her, she looks gorgeous._

_“Let’s make a baby” Toni says softly._

_Cheryl laughs lightly in response. “Babe, I don’t think our uh - anatomy allows that.” She looks up at Toni and realizes her face is set in a sort of frown. “Oh you’re… serious?”_

_“I mean, yeah?” Toni says, she moves from her position on top of Cheryl to sit against the headboard, Cheryl moves to rest her head in Toni’s lap. “Obviously it’s not simple but there are options, I just want to start a family with you, of course if you-“_

_“I do.” Cheryl interrupts, she shifts her position to look up into Toni’s deep brown eyes. “Want a family, with you. What were you thinking? We could adopt.”_

_“Actually I was uhh, wondering about maybe IVF? That way the baby can have some of your genes.”_

_“Oh, I guess that didn’t come to mind right away.” Cheryl pauses for a moment before her face scrunches in confusion. “Wait, why my genes?”. Cheryl hears Toni sigh then she breaks eyes contact and leans back against the headboard. “Babe?” She prompts before sitting up and curling in beside her girlfriend._

_“I can’t… get pregnant.” Toni says quietly. “Well I mean, I can. But there’s always been a lot of complications in my family with pregnancy. My mom had a lot of trouble with me, she was really ill. So maybe it would just be better if you were the one to get pregnant.”_

_Cheryl nods in response, her eyes are full of concern and she rubs Toni’s arm gently. “If I’m being honest, I’ve always thought about being pregnant one day. So I would absolutely love to have our child. But we could still use your eggs.”_

_“Mmmm, but I want to use yours.”_

_“T-T, what if we used both? Just see which one gets fertilized, leave it up to fate.” Cheryl looks up and catches Toni’s eyes light up in response and she nods while a smile crosses her face._

_“You and your idea of fate” Toni laughs, her eyes rolling in response. “But yes, let’s do it.”_

_“Let’s make a baby” Cheryl says faintly before leaning up to press a kiss to Toni’s lips._

-

Cheryl jolts awake suddenly, it seems like she’s only been asleep for moments but when she steals a look at the clock it indicates an hour or so has passed since the babies last woke her up.

“Cheryl? What’s wrong?’ Toni voice says from beside her.

“I- I don’t know I just feel different”

“Different how? Does something hurt? Are you okay?” Toni’s voice comes our frantically as she scrambles into a sitting position, Cheryl’s eyes are focused on the celling and she takes a deep breath before reaching out for Toni to help her into a sitting position. The second she moves a rush of fluid is flowing down her legs and soaking into the bed sheets. Cheryl’s panicked eyes make contact with Toni’s and she can feel her heart hammering in her chest.

“Babe.. the due date isn’t for a few more weeks” Cheryl says, she lays her hand on her stomach feeling a small wave of pain wash over her. Toni’s fingers wrap around Cheryl’s and she gives them a reassuring squeeze to calm her.

“It's okay, breathe baby we just need to get to the hospital, it's all okay.” Toni moves from the bed and reaches for her phone, she dials in the number quickly and hopes to god the other girl has her phone sound turned on.

“H-hello?” Veronica’s sleepy voice comes from the other end. “Toni? What’s up?”

“We need a ride to the hospital” she responds, she’s digging in the closest now searching for the bag the couple had packed for the hospital.

“Bottom right” Cheryl’s voice calls from the bed, she grunts softly as she moves herself off the bed slowly and waddles over to the bathroom in search of a glass of water.

“Is everything- _OH_! Oh god okay it’s happening, I’m coming right now” Veronica puts the pieces together in her mind without even having to be prompted and Toni shakes her head in response, she barley has time to thank her before the line clicks off. Toni locates the bag and throws it onto the foot of the bed before making her way to the bathroom. Cheryl is leaning heavily on the counter, her head bowed and her breathing coming out in short gasps. Toni can see her arms shaking the tiniest bit and she approaches her slowly before resting her hand on her lower back.

“Cher? Talk to me baby” Cheryl lifts her head to make eye contact with her wife, Toni notices the tears building up in the corners of her eyes and the fact that her bottom lip is trembling.

“Toni… I’m scared”

“Come here” Toni says gently, she helps Cheryl shift so her head is resting against Toni. One of Toni’s hands slides under Cheryl’s shirt to rub soothing circles into her back and she uses to other one to tangle it in her deep red locks and stroke her temple with the edge of her thumb.

“What if something goes wrong or - “

“Shhh, baby breathe. Take a deep breath with me” she guides Cheryl in a couple deep breaths until she’s not trembling quite so harshly.

“I just don’t know what to expect” Cheryl says in a small voice.

“I know princess. But you got me and Ronnie and the doctors who will all keep you and the babies safe okay? And so many other people who will be cheering you on.” She soothes gently and the other girl nods in response. A gentle kiss is pressed to Cheryl’s head and then another one to her lips. “You’re the strongest person I know Cheryl Blossom.”

-

**_**flashback**_ **

_“The doctor will call Cher, come here” Toni says, she reaches out to Cheryl from her spot on the couch but the other girl continues her pacing across the living room, her eyes flicking between the clock and her cell phone._

_“She said at 2”_

_“Its 2:01 babe, breathe for me okay?”_

_“I am I just-“ Cheryl is interrupted by the sound of her cellphone casting it’s ring throughout the room and echoing off the walls. Toni clicks the answer call button and puts it on speaker, she motions for Cheryl to come sit beside her but the redhead turns away and continues stalking around the room._

_“Hello!” The doctor says on the other end, her voice sounds a little too cheery if you ask Cheryl but maybe that’s just her overthinking. “I have news, really good news”_

_“Do continue” Cheryl says, she’s stopped in the middle of the room now frozen to her spot as she awaits the results._

_“You guys are pregnant, times two” the doctor’s voice comes out slow and deliberate._

_“Times two?” Toni questions._

_“Two of your eggs got fertilized, you’re having twins. Congratulations!!”_

_Cheryl makes a noise that’s somewhere between a sob and a squeal of excitement and Toni catches her eyes light up at the information, her heart feels as full as it ever has in this moment. The call ends hastily with the doctor confirming an appointment and next steps but right now it goes over Toni’s head. Because all that matters in this moment is that Cheryl, the love of her life, is pregnant with her children. She’s finally going to have a family again, a real family._

_“TONIIIIIII” Cheryl squeals, she runs towards the other girl with such force that her feet echo even on the carpet and Toni barley has time to react as Cheryl comes barreling towards her and jumps up into her arms. Her legs and arms wrap around Toni’s body as she’s spun through the air. “Baby we did it” Toni leans in to kiss Cheryl hard, there’s so much force behind the kiss that Cheryl feels lightheaded for a moment. Toni pulls back with a huge smile on her face and rests her head against her wife’s._

_“Holy shit” she whispers._

_“We’re pregnant” Cheryl says softly, smiling back just as hard._

_“We’re pregnant” Toni repeats in an almost whisper. She connects their lips again, softer this time and she can taste salt between their lips as tears fall down Cheryl’s face. Toni lowers Cheryl to the ground and moves her hand slowly to her stomach to stroke it gently, causing Cheryl’s eyes to flutter shut._

_“It was worth it. The egg retrieval, finding a donor, the hormone injections… it all lead to this” Cheryl says, she feels like her smile is forever pasted onto her face and she can never wipe it away, she opens her eyes and pulls Toni back in for another kiss._

_“I’m going to give you guys the world” Toni says softly before pulling Cheryl into a tight embrace._

_“You already have” she whispers softly in her ear._

-

“Did I mention I hate these stairs?” Cheryl grunts as she leans heavily against the banister and clings to Toni’s shirt causing it to wrinkle in the back. Her palms are sweating heavily which isn’t helpful to the situation even in the slightest.

“I’ve got you babe, we’re almost there I promise.” Toni arm is tightly wrapped around Cheryl’s waist and the other is gripping her free hand tightly. The pair move down the stairs slowly, with Toni walking down them backwards, her feet rubbing against the rough carpet. She’s holding on to Cheryl as tightly as possible despite the fact that the fabric of her shirt is slippery and not ideal for a good grip. The door swings open just as they reach the bottom and Veronica is quick to rush over to Cheryl’s side and help her move outside to the car. The sun is just starting to rise causing the sky to radiate a deep orange and yellow colour with hints of blue among it and Cheryl pauses for half a second to take in the view. Cheryl slides into the backseat of Veronica’s s.u.v. with caution, one hand balanced on her stomach. Toni had ran back inside to grab their bag and ensure the cat had food and water so it was just Veronica and her right now, suddenly a wave of pain washes over her and she whimpers softly without meaning to.

“Deep breaths Cher” Veronica soothes, having a child of her own already she understands exactly the pain Cheryl is experiencing right now. Another whimper falls from the redhead’s lips and Veronica reaches for her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Ronnie what if - _fuck_ , what if I cant do this?” Cheryl says, she takes a deep breath trying to push the pain away but its insistent right now.

“Cheryl I’ve seen you go through hell and back, trust me you can deliver your children” she reassures, she runs her thumb over Cheryls hand trying to comfort her more. The door on the other side of the vehicle opens and Toni slides in with a bag and fuzzy blue blanket in her arms.

“Ready for this baby girl?” She asks while shifting to the seat beside Cheryl and clicking her seatbelt in place. Cheryl nods in response before resting her head on Toni’s shoulder and letting her eyes flutter closed.

“I’m ready to meet our babies” she mumbles, the pain has faded for now but she knows its only a matter of time before it hits her again, she feels Toni’s lips press lightly to hers and is reminded why this is all worth it. A family. Finally a family she can be proud to call her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_****flashback**** _

_Cheryl is currently walking through the mall beside Veronica, it’s mid December and the mall is surprisingly quiet considering Christmas is mere weeks away. The mall is decked out in red and green blinking lights and glittering decorations strung across banisters and store fronts. Veronica’s two year old who is trotting along in front of them suddenly notices something in a store window and runs towards it with her hands outstretched. She places her palms against the glass and leans her head on it as she watches the battery powered puppy jump up and down barking, her eyes are wide and she giggles when the toy does a turn. Aside from having Archie’s eyes the little girl is practically Veronica’s clone, down to her olive toned skin. Cheryl smiles as the child squeals in response to the toy and it warms her heart knowing she’s growing two of her own little people in her stomach._

_“Maggie come back here” Veronica calls, as she runs after her daughter Cheryl pauses suddenly feeling nausea hitting her and next thing she’s knows she’s got her head in the garbage can and is throwing up the contents of her lunch._

_“Mama... is she okay?” She hears a little voice beside her._

_“Cheryl?” Veronica questions as she lifts her little girl up onto her hip. “I can take you home”_

_“No I’m... I’m fine” she says as she wipes her mouth and takes a deep breath, another wave of nausea hits her and she tries to push it away but her stomach insists on it coming up. Veronica pulls her hair away back with her free hand and moves it to stroke Cheryl’s back when she lifts her head._

_“Are you sure? You’ve probably just got a stomach bug or-“_

_“No Ronnie that’s not it, I...” she trails off without finishing her sentence and Veronica raises her eyebrows questioning. Cheryl can’t help the small smile that pulls at her lips and she lets out a soft sigh before continuing “Okay well, we weren’t gonna tell people yet but... I’m pregnant”_

_“Oh my GOD !!! CHERYL !!!” Veronica squeals, she pulls the redhead into a tight hug with her free arm. “How far along are you?” She asks pulling back, Maggie is squirming in her arms to get down and Veronica sets her down slowly but keeps a hold of her little hand._

_“Almost two months”_

_“This baby is gonna be spoiled, if not by you then by me” she places her hand on Cheryl’s stomach feeling the small bump that’s hidden by her shirt_

_“Babies…” Cheryls says softly, a smile forming on her face. “It’s twins”_

_“Like a true Blossom” Veronica says smiling back before dragging Cheryl in the direction of a baby clothing store._

-

“I need.. to sit” Cheryl groans when the trio enter the hospital, she’s leaning heavily on Toni and has one hand braced against the wall of the hospital, the stark white walls and counters combined with the bright LED lights are making Cheryl’s head spin in circles. She closes her eyes for a moment while Veronica rushes away from the pair in search of a wheelchair. A contraction suddenly hits Cheryl full force, it’s more painful and jarring then her previous ones and she has to cling tightly to Toni to keep from doubling over. Sweat is building on Cheryl’s hairline, lower back, and under arms and she practically falls into the wheelchair when it’s rolled up behind her.

“How close are her contractions?” The nurse asks as she slowly rolls Cheryl down the hallway towards an empty room.

“About 5 minutes” Toni responds, she shuffles forward quickly to walk beside Cheryl instead of behind, her hand rests on her shoulder gently and she gives it a reassuring squeeze.

The nurse nods in response before speaking “First baby?” She questions, picking up on the couples nervous energy.

“Yeah, and twins to boot” Toni chuckles lightly, she tucks a stray strand of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear and lets out a shaky sigh. They arrive at the room and the nurse takes down some information in Cheryl’s chart before exiting the room and reassuring them the doctor is on her way. Cheryl stands up from the wheelchair as carefully as possible, with Toni and Veronica on either side of her.

“Do you want to lay down?” Toni asks softly as she drops the bag onto the ground to better wrap her arms around Cheryl’s body, she grips Cheryl’s soft shirt tightly in her fist.

“No I...” she trails off as another contraction hits her and all she can do is whimper in pain. “I want to walk a bit” she says when the worst of the pain has faded away. Her legs are shaking but despite that fact she stands up fully and slowly starts to pace around the small hospital room. The walls in here are painted a dull green colour, which Cheryl supposes is a step up from the clean white walls of the hallway, but not by much. The room is quiet aside from Cheryl’s heavy breathing and the sound of her shoes rubbing against the floor.

“Hello, I’m Dr.Roberts I’ll be filling in today!” The doctor calls cheerfully when she enters the room, her high heels clicking on the faded white tiles. Her shirt is a bright pink colour that clashes awfully with the green walls of the room.

“What? No no where’s Dr. Nelson? She has to be here” Cheryl says, the panic in her voice seeping in.

“Dr. Nelson is away on business I’m so sorry, but I promise to take good care of you. Are the contractions still about 5 minutes apart?” She questions as she watches Cheryl slowly make her way around the room, Toni nods in response before turning her attention towards Cheryl.

“Baby. Hey listen to me, it’s all okay. You can do this.” she soothes gently

. “Listen, I know you guys are scared but I want you not to worry okay? Twins almost always come early and we’re here to keep you all safe”.

A loud cry falls from Cheryl’s lips and she leans heavily against the green wall, her eyes squeeze shut tightly. The pain is becoming almost unbearable but she’s Cheryl Blossom, and she’ll be damned if she lets this beat her down. Toni is soothing her instantly by rubbing her back and whispering to her gently until the pain dissipates.

“How’s your pain level? We can get you can epidural or-“

“No.” Cheryl says sharply, cutting off the doctor before she can continue. “I don’t need… I’m fine” she says, offering a small smile to the room.

The doctor nods as Toni shoots her an apologetic look. “Just let me know if it changes okay?“ She leaves the room hastily, mumbling something about being right back.

Veronica who’s now standing behind Cheryl pulls her hair behind her back to secure it into a ponytail at the base of her neck and get it out of her face.“You’ve got this bombshell” she says in attempt to reassure the redhead.

“I don’t think you’ve called me that since high school” Cheryl says as a light laugh falls from her lips.

“Just my attempt at reminding you of the badass you’ve always been”

-

_****flashback**** _

_“Baaaaby” Cheryl drawls out, turning her body to look up into Toni’s deep brown eyes. The pair are curled up on the couch, Cheryl’s head laying on Toni’s shoulder, their hands tangled together and resting on Cheryl’s slightly rounded stomach. Some movie or tv show they’d seen a million times before is playing on the flatscreen TV but Cheryl stopped paying attention a long time ago. Her mind is wandering thinking about how much their lives are about to change, well that and food._

_“Hmm?” Toni hums in response, turning her attention from the tv to her wife. “I’m hungry...” she says slowly._

_“I really want pizza”. Toni doesn’t even dignify that with a response at first, she just laughs and rolls her eyes as dramatically as possible._

_“Babe this is like the third day you’ve wanted pizza”_

_“The babies want what they want TT, I can’t control it!!”_

_“So we’re gonna have two pizza addicted children?” She says, raising her eyebrows._

_“Shut up!” Cheryl says, laughter falling from her lips. “Just get me pizza, woman” she grabs the pillow from behind Toni and hits her over the head with it, laughing the whole time. “Go go go. From that really good place, and add pineapple. Lots and lots of pineapple.”_

_“Demanding much!” Toni says playfully, fending off Cheryl’s pillow attacks with her hands. “And pineapple? Cher really? Now I’ll have two pineapple pizza addicted children and I think that’s worse”_

_“Toni!”_

_“Kidding kidding, but can we just order in?”_

_“They don’t deliver” Cheryl retorts and Toni groans, because of course Cheryl had to pick the one place that doesn’t deliver. “Pleeaaaseeee baaaaabyyyy” she whines doing her best attempt at puppy dog eyes, she pops her bottom lip out in a pout for extra emphasis. Toni turns her head toward Cheryl and groans again dramatically. The redhead groans back, mocking her wife and smacks her with the pillow again this time hitting her full on the face._

_“Ooookay that’s it!” Toni says, she yanks the pillow from Cheryl’s grasp and immediately attacks her by tickling her side. Laughter erupts from Cheryl’s lips, the contagious kind that has Toni laughing just as hard as she continues her tickle attack._

_“Toniii” Cheryl squeals as she squirms under Toni who now has her pinned down to the soft cushions of the couch,her stomach aches from laugh so hard, but in the best way possible. She’s gasping for breath from laughing so hard and then suddenly Toni’s lips are on hers and she’s moaning against her. She pulls her closer to deepen the kiss. Laughing may have knocked the breath out of her, but making out with her wife? Now this was something she had stamina for. Cheryl’s hand reaches up to rest behind Toni’s ear and when she pulls away to catch her breath she uses her position to quickly pull Toni back against her lips._

_“The pizza..” Cheryl whispers when Toni breaks away again, more reluctant this time. Toni snorts in response before pressing another gentle kiss against Cheryl’s plump lips._

_“Yes babygirl, I’m going”_

_“Anyone ever tell you you’re the best?” Cheryl says softly, she whimpers quietly from loss of body contact when Toni stands up._

_“Only for you my love” Toni replies, Cheryl is quick to sit up and pull Toni into another kiss before she leaves. Cheryl’s stomach suddenly grumbles loudly which sends the pair into a fit of giggles. “That’s my cue to go, I’ll be back soon”_

_“Drive safe!”_

_***_

_When Toni walks in the door she expects Cheryl to be by her side grabbing the pizza from her within moments, but the house is silent aside from the low noise coming from the TV._

_“Cher?” Toni calls, she kicks off her boots and lets the front door shut behind her. When she gets no response she calls again “Babe?”_

_Toni rounds the corner into the living room, wondering why Cheryl hasn’t replied. And then she gets her answer. Cheryl is lying on the couch breathing softly, one arm slung lazily across her stomach and the other hanging off the couch with her hand resting against the floor. Her mouth is slightly open and she’s snoring quietly causing the hair on her face to move with every exhale. Toni sighs and sets the pizza down on the table, it’s still hot and there’s steam sneaking out the sides of the box and into the air. The workers had looked at her strangely when she walked in wearing pyjama pants and a baggy sweater but it was almost midnight and she hadn’t felt like getting dressed._

_“Baby?” She says softly, kneeling down beside Cheryl and reaching out to shake her slightly. She doesn’t even flinch at the contact but instead remains deep in her slumber. Toni slides her arms under Cheryl’s body carefully and stands up, making sure to angle her body so Cheryl’s head falls to rest on her shoulder. This wasn’t her first time doing this and she’d mastered the art of moving Cheryl without waking her a long time ago. So when they reach the top of the stairs and Cheryl mumbles softly before snuggling deeper against Toni’s neck she knows what’s up. A scoff comes from Toni’s lips as she lets her eyes drift down to catch Cheryl’s deep brown ones staring up at her._

_“You sneaky bastard. Making me carry your pregnant ass all the way up here when you were awake the whole time hmm?” Toni says, a light chuckle falling from her lips. Cheryl smiles against the other girl before mumbling in protest._

_“I was... asleep” she mumbles sleepily, her eyes drift shut again as Toni lays her down in their king size bed. She feels the heavy comforter envelop her body and then Toni is rolling into bed beside her and pulling her against the warmth of her body._

_“Mmhmm”_

_“I love you” Cheryl says so softly that Toni barley hears her, she tugs Cheryl closer to her body letting her curl against her chest before tightening her grip._

_“God I love you” Toni replies quietly. Cheryl drifts back into sleep easily, her soft breath gliding over Toni’s body and filling her with warmth. She slides one hand down to rest it against Cheryl’s stomach, it was a habit to always have her hand near or on Cheryl’s stomach. Ever since they first found out they were pregnant. Toni smiles to herself when she takes in Cheryl’s peaceful state and she lets herself relax into the bed and her wife’s body. “Goodnight princess”._

-

“You’re doing well so far Cheryl, really well. Keep breathing through those contractions for me okay?” Dr. Roberts says. Cheryl is laying on her back on the hospital bed, her hand gripping Toni’s tightly as she whimpers through another wave of pain.

“Holy fuck” she swears loudly.

“Baby.. are you sure about the epidural?” Toni asks gently, she reaches out to push a stray strand Cheryl’s hair behind her ear and get it out of her face. She looks beautiful, even when her hairline is damp with sweat and her eyes are squeezed shut in pain.

“I’m f-fine..” she grunts, she blinks her eyes open when the pain passes and makes eye contact with Toni to try and reassure her she’s okay.

“I just want to check on the babies and see how they’re doing okay? You’re not ready push but we’re getting there”

The doctor grabs the gel from her table while Cheryl pulls her shirt up, after multiple doctors visits she knows the procedure.

“You’re doing so good baby” Toni says from beside her, she presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as the doctor turns on the ultrasound machine and starts to look at their twins.

“Okay good, baby one has a strong heartbeat and is doing well.”

“And baby two?” Cheryl questions, she tries to turn to look at the monitor but her position is preventing her from seeing it fully.

“Just looking now, good heartbeat so no issues there. It looks like baby two is... “ the doctor trails off as she studies the monitor carefully taking in all the details.

“What?” Toni prompts, she squeezes Cheryl’s hand again to keep her calm. The doctor clicks off the monitor before turning to the couple, her mouth is set in a firm line and Toni tries not to let Cheryl see the concern building in her eyes.

“What’s wrong with our baby? Toni?” Cheryl voice says, it’s shaking slightly and Toni can hear the concern laced within the words.

“It’s just a... complication” the doctor says slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_****flashback**** _

_“So what did you wanna tell us T?” Fangs asks, he’s sitting on the couch in his trailer, Sweet Pea is perched beside him with his feet up resting on the coffee table. Toni is standing in front of the pair, she’d been pacing back and forth when they’ve arrived and had finally stopped to look at the pair._

_“Yeah, what’s the hot gossip?’ Sweet Pea chimes in, flashing one of his signature smiles in Toni’s direction. “Let me guess, Cheryl finally convinced you to write about her for your journal entry in the magazine”_

_“No and how did you even know about that? Whatever doesn’t matter, moving on…”_

_“Ohh” Sweet Pea nods as if understanding ”You need sex advice? Now listen I don’t know a whole lot about-“_

_“Sweet Pea shit UP” Fangs cuts in, he lands a soft blow to his friend’s shoulder before turning his attention back to Toni, she offers him a grateful smile before opening her mouth._

_“Cheryl and I, well I guess Cheryl technically, is pregnant…” she says slowly as she watches their faces closely to gage their reactions._

_“Oh my god Topaz!! That’s awesome” Fangs replies, a huge smile pasted across his face._

_“No shit!! I’ve been waiting for this” SweetPea says, his face lighting up in response. “Tell me you’re naming the baby after me. Sweets jr?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, they’re naming it after me”_

_“Fangs c’mon we all know that your name just doesn’t have as much baby potential I mean think of-“_

_“Oh and your name does? You’re nuts if you-“_

_“GUYS!!’ Toni says loudly, stopping the boys dead in their tracks and causing them to look up at her with wide eyes. Growing up with these two had taught her early on how to stop their bickering, even if it was just playful at the moment. “It’s twins”_

_“One for both of us” they say in almost perfect unison before falling back into the couch laughing._

_“Oh my god” Toni groans, rolling her eyes in response to her best friends. “I hate you two”. She walks over to the couch and flops down between the two boys who immediately pull her into a tight bear hug from both sides._

_“You know we’re stoked for you Topaz” SweetPea says, his voice shifting to a more serious tone. “It’s what you two deserve, a family to call your own”_

-

“What do you mean by complication?” Toni asks slowly, Cheryl is gripping her hand tightly and shifting her eyes between Toni and the doctor as she awaits a response.

“What’s wro- oh _FUCK_ ” Cheryl practically screams as another contraction hits her full on, she squeezes Toni’s hand so hard she’s afraid it might break.

“It’s just that one of the babies is in the wrong position, sort of turned sideways. It’s not uncommon for twins actually, and can be an easy fix” the doctor finally responds once Cheryl has been coaxed through her contraction.

“So what does that mean exactly? And why didn’t the other doctor pick up on this?” Toni asks. She can feel how hard Cheryl’s heart is racing just by the pulse from her wrist and she gives her wife’s hand a reassuring squeeze to try and calm her.

“Well she most likely would have on your next visit but since Cheryl went into premature labour the doctor didn’t get a chance to see their positions. Usually we would turn the baby now but since it’s behind the other one we will have to turn the baby after the first one is delivered”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yes, but it can be risky and if we can’t do it in time we would have to rush Cheryl into an emergency C-Section. The other option is we just go with a C-Section to begin with and deliver both babies that way”

“What’s the better solution?”

“That’s not a decision I can make for you, both options come with their own set of risks but I can promise you we will do everything we can to keep everyone safe. And if you decide against the C-Section I would strongly advise an epidural since turning the second baby will result in an increased level of pain”

“Toni.. I- I don’t want a C-Section. It wasn’t the plan…” Cheryl’s voice says quietly, she turns her head to catch her wife’s eyes with her own.

“Neither was going into labour a month early, but maybe this is safer for the babies”

“No.” Cheryl says more forcefully then she meant to, but there was no way in hell she was letting anyone, especially a doctor she doesn’t know, cut into her.

“I’ll leave you two to discuss. But the contractions are getting closer and she’s already 5 centimetres dilated so we don’t have a ton of time” Dr. Roberts says slowly, she nods at Toni before exiting the room and letting the door click shut behind her.

-

_****flashback**** _

_Veronica had decided to throw them a baby shower, because of course she has insisted on that. And this was Veronica Lodge they were talking about, so Cheryl was well aware that it would be an over the top occasion despite Toni’s protests and assurance that they just wanted something small. After all, when Veronica set her mind to something there was no changing her mind. But what Cheryl wasn’t expecting was the bombardment of questions Veronica has decided to throw at the pair over just how the event should look and sound and even smell. Every time Cheryl thought there wasn’t possibly any more questions Veronica could come up with another one would fall from her mouth. They were currently seated at the kitchen table in Cheryl and Toni’s house, mugs of tea steaming into the air between them as Veronica typed furiously at her MacBook keyboard._

_“As fascinating at this is…” Toni says, holding herself back from rolling her eyes at Veronica’s ridiculous questioning. “I have a hair appointment, so I’ll leave you to it!” She leans in to kiss Cheryl gently and run her hand over her belly, at almost 6 months pregnant her bump has grown significantly and Cheryl was almost constantly complaining of back pain._

_“I love you” Cheryl says softly, she kisses Toni again before letting her slip out of her grasp, she hears the sound of door opening and closing mere moments later and sighs softly before turning her attention back to her best friend._

_“So flowers! I’m thinking roses, they have a certain… ambience that just screams baby shower to me. Especially yours. Now there’s the matter of colour. White for purity, yellow is typically used for friendship but of course also symbolizes new beginnings. And then there’s the classic red we can’t forget about…” she trails off lost in thought. She has her glasses on which Cheryl knows means business. Veronica hums softly and clicks her pen on her bottom lip before her eyes light up. “What about yellow and red together? That symbolizes happiness and excitement and then of course they have their individual meanings, we could even add in a few white if you want?”_

_“You’re the expert” Cheryl says, she laughs lightly in response to her best friend, typical of her to got way overboard for a simple baby shower. But Cheryl had to admit she kind of liked the papering. “I’m just excited to meet them - I have a feeling they’re both girls, did I tell you that?” Cheryl looks up from rubbing her stomach to make eye contact with Veronica._

_“Only like twice a day for the past two weeks” Veronica says, a smile spreading across her face. “I however - disagree, but all will be answered in due time. I’ve been thinking of ways to do the gender reveal and need your opinion”_

_“Of course you have” Cheryl rolls her eyes while picking up her mug of tea and bringing it to her lips._

_-_

_The day of the baby shower had arrived and by the time Cheryl rolls out of bed she already has 10 text messages and 4 missed calls from Veronica despite the fact it’s only 10:03 A.M._

_“You behave today” Cheryl says, looking down at her stomach. “No making me sick okay? Its a big day”_

_The morning was chaotic with Veronica running around decorating the house with every colour of the rainbow and making last minute calls to ensure everything would be going to plan. Cheryl had to hand it to her, the girl knew how to plan an event. When she walks downstairs she’s awed by the beauty of it. Red, white and yellow roses are littered around the living room and kitchen in different coloured vases. Over the doorways hang streamers with hints of colours at the ends and over the couch is a banner that showcases a blue and pink bear with a question mark at the end. To the side of their couch is a table decked out in white and gold ribbons that looks like it's set up for a variety of baby related games. And on yet another table a plate of cookies shaped like bottles and diaper pins and rattles is layed out. The French doors leading to their patio are open and a soft breeze is blowing into the dining room and cooling down the heat emanating from the stove. Their motorcycles are still parked to the side of the patio and Cheryl smiles fondly at them, she hasn’t ridden in months and she didn’t realize just how much she misses it until now. Veronica had even gone the extra step to deck out both their motorcycles in pink and blue ribbons which danced lightly in the breeze._

_“Are you ready to find out what’re you’re carrying?” Veronica says softly from behind Cheryl, she breaks her stare focused on the bikes and turns towards the voice._

_“Of course” Cheryl smiles. “But you know, you never did tell me what you’re doing for the reveal”_

_“A wise women never reveals her secrets” Veronica replies. The doorbell rings suddenly, casting an echo through the house and Veronica hurries away to open it._

_By the time everyone has arrived Cheryl is completely exhausted from welcoming them all and talking about how she’s both and excited and nervous for the new additions to the family. The table near the front door is stacked high with all sizes and shapes of gifts, I guess nobody had listened when the pair said not to spoil them or the babies. Cheryl is currently seated on the couch between Archie and Betty, the cat is settled on her chest, her paws resting gently against Cheryl’s belly. She’s purring softly as Cheryl runs her hand over her back in even strokes._

_“Does she always do that?” Betty asks, a light chuckle behind her voice._

_“Cherry? Oh yeah she loves to cuddle. Especially now with my stomach, it’s her favourite place to nap”_

_“A personal guardian for the twins” Betty says, she reaches out to pet the cat’s head and smiles softly at Cheryl._

_“Okay guys!” Veronica calls suddenly, emerging from the kitchen with Toni on her heels. “Let’s all make our way outside”_

_People make their way out slowly, Cheryl and Toni emerging last. Her back is in an increasing amount of pain but Cheryl would be damned if she let that keep her down today, this was the last big thing happening before the birth of her babies and she wanted to be present for it. Veronica ushers the pair to the side of the patio where they have a perfect view of their motorcycles and Cheryl raises her eyebrows at her wife who just shrugs in response. Veronica is beaming and Cheryl wonders for a moment who’s most excited about this gender reveal. Sweet Pea and Fangs step up from the crowd and each swing themselves onto the seat of one of the motorcycles, keys in their hands._

_“Ready?” Veronica asks, eyeing Cheryl and Toni. They both nod in response and Cheryl reaches for Toni’s hand to give it a couple reassuring squeezes before turning her attention back to the motorcycles. The boys crank the engines in perfect sync and the bikes roar to life, the exhaust sputters out as a dull grey colour at first before changing to more vibrant colours. The bike Fangs is sitting on is spilling pink exhaust from the tail pipes while the other spills blue and Cheryl’s face lights up as she takes in the moment._

_“SEE!” Sweet Pea calls, noticing his bike is the blue one, “A sign you should name the baby after me!”_

_Toni laughs in response and rolls her eyes before turning to Cheryl and pulling her against her lips, she kisses her deeply and passionately. Cheryl can’t help the tears that have started to fall down her face in response, she kisses Toni back hard as the pink and blue smoke swirl around them and then dissipates into the air._

-

Cheryl lets out a loud scream and grips Toni’s hand as she shakes through another contraction, they’re getting increasingly painful and longer as the time drags on. She falls back into the mattress when the worst of it is over and turns her head to look at her wife.

“I’m not letting them cut into me” Cheryl says sternly. Toni nods in response before reaching to wipe Cheryl’s head with a damp cloth.

“Then you need to get an epidural. And I know, you don’t want to. And it wasn’t in the plan. But we gotta go off the plan babe, it’ll be okay”

“Toni… I don’t know”

“Cher.. you’re so strong, the strongest person I know. But I can see you’re in a lot of pain and it’s only going to get worse. I promise this will get easier if you agree, and we’ll make sure the babies are safe and sound okay?”

She runs her thumb over Cheryl’s knuckles and smiles down at her. A soft whimper falls from her wife’s lips and then she nods slowly in response before clicking the call button to the right of her bed.

The relief that comes from the drug is almost immediate. Cheryl, who is laying on her side in the bed now, relaxes as it makes its way into her bloodstream and starts to numb her pain. She smiles up at Toni, thanking her silently for convincing her to make this decision.

“You did so good baby, not much longer now” she leans down to press a kiss to Cheryl’s temple, her eyes flutter close in response and she relaxes further into the mattress dosing off lightly. She isn’t sleeping long before she’s woken up with the pain of another contraction, the doctor had told them an epidural can speed up how fast you dilate but Cheryl hadn’t expected it to be so quick, it was barley 30mins later. Dr Roberts rushes in at the sound of Cheryl’s scream and immediately goes to checking how far long she is.

“Cheryl… you need to get ready to push” she says slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_**flashback**_ **

_“So you’re really telling me you think what he’s doing is romantic?” Toni scoffs, her attention focused on their flat screen Tv._

_“Toni!! He loves her”_

_“Okay and I love you but I don’t go around stalking your every move! It’s psychotic!!”_

_“Alright… so he’s a bit possessive.”_

_“A bit? The man knows every detail of her day”_

_“Yeah but he’s doing it to protect her, don’t you think that’s a bit romantic?”_

_“NO!” Toni protests “Cher, he’s murdered like 3 people already”_

_“Solid point. But don’t think I wouldn’t go full dark stars on you if you ever left me” Cheryl turns her attention away from the Tv and towards her wife, who has her hand placed lightly over her rounded stomach. They were settled on their huge king bed watching the newest Netflix original show titled ‘You’. In essence it’s about a guy who falls hopelessly in love with a girl and attempts to control her whole life, and okay maybe he was a stalker and sort of a murderer but Cheryl still thought some of the things he did were pretty romantic. You know, if you excused all the illegal activity._

_“I would expect nothing less” Toni laughs, leaning over to kiss her wife’s head. “However, you don’t need to worry about me leaving.”_

_“Oh” Cheryl gasps suddenly, her eyes widening._

_“What? You don’t believe me or-“_

_“No” Cheryl interrupts, she reaches for Toni’s hand and places it back on her stomach right underneath her ribcage. “The babies just moved, feel”. The two sit in complete silence and stillness, the faint sound of the credit music from the tv show is playing in the background but the pair is so focused on Cheryl’s stomach that they barley register it. Cheryl’s breath hitches right before the babies stir again and one of them kicks right at the pair’s intertwined hands._

_“Oh my god babe!!” Toni squeals, her face lighting up as she lifts her head to make eye contact with Cheryl. One of the twins kicks again, this time with more force and Cheryl grunts before letting out a soft laugh._

_“Yup that one was in the ribs” she groans, shifting her position on the bed to curl into Toni’s body._

_“Guess that one’s a fighter” Toni laughs, pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead and then to her stomach._

_“Baby…” Cheryl says softly from her position on Toni’s chest, she twirls a piece of her wife’s hair between her fingers before continuing. “I can’t wait to be a mom with you”_

_“I can’t wait either princess” she rubs Cheryl’s arm gently, holding her close. The room is silent for a while, only the faint sound of the wind outside can be heard rustling the trees. Toni is starting to think Cheryl fell asleep against her until she speaks quietly._

_“What if I’m not a good mom?”_

_“Cher, what makes you say that?”_

_“I don’t know, I guess just thinking about the way I was raised. Penelope Blossom was… hardly a mother. And I never want to make our babies feel the way she or my father ever made me feel. But what if it’s just what I’ve learned and I unintentionally-“_

_“Shh” Toni soothes. “Breathe”_

_“I was cruel to a lot of people in high school…”_

_“Oh god, we were all a little messed up in high school lets be honest” Toni says, which earns a laugh from Cheryl._

_“Okay good point”_

_“It was just your coping mechanism. And Cher you’ve grown so much since then, we all have. But I understand, I get worried too that I won’t be good enough because I grew up with a warped sense of family. ”_

_“Of course you’ll be good enough. We create our own definition of family.”_

_“You and the babies are better than any family I could have dreamed of”_

_“I agree, dream land used to be my safe place. But you made me see that reality can be better than any dream”_

_“Cher, you’re going to be such an amazing mom. We are not our parents, and if anything they’ve shown you how not to treat others. I’ve seen you grow tremendously over the years and you’ve got so much love and compassion in your heart. Please don’t be worried about turning into your parents, you’re not even close.”_

_Cheryl nods in response, wiping at the tears that are streaming down her cheeks. “I’m just scared.”_

_“Me too, but that’s life. We’re in this together and we’ll figure it out. We got this.”_

_“You’re going to be the best mom. I love you so much Toni” Cheryl lifts her head up and reaches to cup her hand around Toni’s cheek and pull her into a kiss._

_“I love you too”_

-

Cheryl is gripping Toni’s hand so tightly she’s afraid it might break, many people including the doctors and Veronica had warned her about the pain but nothing could have prepared her for this.

“Okay Cheryl, just a couple more big pushes and the first baby will be here” the doctor says from somewhere that Cheryl can’t quite place, her whole body aches from head to toe and she has no idea how she’s supposed to deliver this baby let alone the second the one.

“You’re doing so good baby” Toni encourages from her side, she reaches out to push a stray strand of Cheryl’s hair out of her face and stroke her cheek gently. Cheryl’s scream echoes throughout the room as she gives another big push and then time seems to stop for a moment before the sound of a crying baby fills the room and Cheryl lets out a breath.

“Your little boy is here!” The doctor says, Cheryl see’s only a small glimpse of him, just a flash of brown hair, before he’s handed over to a nurse who takes him away.

“He’s beautiful Cher” Toni says softly, her voice breaks ever so slightly hinting at the onset of tears.

“Alright we have to turn the other baby before you can start pushing, hold on tight Cheryl we’re almost there” the doctor informs them, she makes eye contact with Toni before giving her a slight nod.

“Babe hey, look at me. It’s okay just focus on me” Toni says gently, attempting to soothe away the whimpers falling from her wife’s mouth. Toni leans down so she can rest her forehead against Cheryl’s and whisper softly to her. “Think of something else okay? Close your eyes and picture something else. Remember when we went on that road trip in high school? One day we can take the babies and show them all our favourite places we found during it. Remember that one hike we went on when the sun was just starting to set and then we sat near the edge of the cliff and watched the stars show up one by one? That was magical.” Toni pauses to take a breath and she feels Cheryl smile against her ever so slightly, she presses a soft kiss to Cheryl’s nose trying to keep her calm despite the pain she’s enduring. Cheryl can vaguely hear the doctor’s voice in the background, something about complications and not being able to do something. She picks up the words emergency and c-section too, which cause her eyes to fly open and lock on to Toni’s.

“I - I don’t want…” Cheryl trails off when a wave of pain worse than any other washes over her body and it takes everything in her to breathe through it. Toni’s voice is right in her ear encouraging her and telling her it’s going to be okay. Cheryl can feel herself fading, something feels off but she desperately tries to cling to the sound of Toni’s voice.

“Keep picturing those stars babe, I’ve got you”

-

_****flashback**** _

_“Should we get the same crib? Same colour?” Cheryl questions as she checks the price tag of yet another crib. She’s starting to get out of breath from all the walking but she’s also incredibly determined to find the perfect pieces for the twins nursery._

_“I think the nursery might look best with the same colour cribs, we can always accessorize them differently” Toni pipes in, she has her hand resting on Cheryl’s back and encourages her forward slightly to sit down in one of the rocking chairs._

_“Babe, we need to pick a crib not sit down” she protests, but makes no move to stop Toni from helping her sit down._

_“Well we need a rocker too, how’s this one? Comfortable?”_

_“It’s sub par. But babe? I was thinking about what else to add to the nursery and maybe we could get some of your photography framed to put up? Or maybe you could paint something on the wall”_

_“I love that idea Cher. You draw it I’ll paint it, okay?” Toni smiles before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her wife’s lips, she pulls away but immediately leans back in to kiss her a second time._

_“Mom! Mom!” An excited, small voice comes from the right of the pair. “I didn’t know two girls are allowed to kiss”_

_“Of course they can, anyone can kiss anyone” the mom replies, she lifts her eyes from the package she’s reading and catches Toni and Cheryl just breaking apart from their kiss and her daughter staring at them wide eyed._

_“Mom can I kiss a girl one day? But not now. Kissing is yucky.”_

_“You can kiss whoever you want love bug” the mom replies before letting out a soft laugh. She’s just about to pull her daughter back towards her so they can continue shopping when she trots forward towards the couple._

_“Excuse me miss?” The little girl says confidently. Cheryl lifts her head and notices the child, who can’t be more than 5, staring up at her._

_“Hi cutie, what’s up?” Cheryl asks, she feels Toni reach over her shoulder and Cheryl reaches up to curl their fingers together._

_“Are you gonna have a baby?” The little girl is staring at Cheryl’s stomach in awe._

_“Sorry, she wandered over here before I could stop her” the mom suddenly says, walking up behind her daughter._

_“It’s totally okay!” Toni pipes in, a smile crossing her face. “She’s having two babies actually!”_

_“There’s TWO babies in there?” The little girl says, her mouth dropping open. Her reaction makes Toni laugh, she’s always loved how genuine and real children’s reactions to the world are._

_“You bet!” Cheryl says “they’re moving around a bit right now, want to feel?” The little girl nods, she slowly steps closer to Cheryl and reaches her hand out. Cheryl guides it gently over her stomach and as if on cue one of the babies shifts in her stomach and kicks lightly. The little girl giggles and turns to look at her mom with a huge smile pasted on her face._

_“MOM!! You should have two more babies I think. This is cool”_

_“We’ll see about that” the mom replies, rolling her eyes dramatically at the pair but in a completly non-serious way._

_“Maybe you should name one of them twilight sparkle because that’s my favourite my little pony” the girl says, turning her attention back to the pair. Her hand is still pressed to Cheryl’s stomach and she lets out a delighted laugh when the baby kicks at her hand again._

_“We’ll think about it” Toni says, laughing as the mom rolls her eyes once more. The mom congratulates Cheryl and Toni before ushering her daughter back to the shopping cart and mouthing a thank you to the couple. They wave as the pair walk out of sight, with the little girl chattering excitedly about what just happened. Toni moves in front of Cheryl and leans down to pull her into a tight embrace and kiss the top of her head, she runs her hand over Cheryl’s rounded stomach before pulling away slowly._

_“I can’t believe soon we’re going to have two of our own little people to explore the world with, it’s going to be amazing Cher”_

_“I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do my life with” Cheryl says with a smile. “I love you baby girl”_

_“I love you too beautiful”_

-

Everything seems to happen at once. The doctor is mentioning something about not being able to turn the second baby and that they have to do an emergency c-section before they lose the baby or Cheryl. Toni’s heart drops at the information, she can’t bear even the thought of losing either of them. To say Cheryl is freaking out would be an understatement, she’s shifting in the squeaky hospital bed with tears streaming down her face repeating over and over again that she can’t do this. Her voice is quiet and Toni can tell she’s losing energy and fading fast. The doctor explains that they’re going to put her under anesthesia during the process but that doesn’t seem to calm the redhead down even a little bit.

“Cheryl it’s okay, it’s okay” Toni soothes from beside her, seeing her wife like this is completely heartbreaking but she’s keeping it together for Cheryl’s sake. Her whole body is trembling and her cheeks are soaked from the tears, Toni is running her hand up and down Cheryl’s arm desperately trying to calm her down so she can catch her breath. Suddenly, what seems like a stampede of people rush in to the already cramped hospital room and Toni is pushed into the hallway by someone and assured she’ll be updated as soon as possible. She watches as they roll Cheryl past her and through the doors leading to the surgical wing. She expected to break down and cry, but all she feels right now is complete shock.

“Toni?” She hears a familiar voice from behind her. “What’s going on?” Toni turns around slowly, Veronica is standing there with a hot cup of coffee in her hands and a look of concern painted on her face.

“Emergency c-section. Baby in wrong position” she speaks slowly, her thoughts coming out in fragments as if she’s just now registering it in her own brain. “They wouldn’t let me go with her, they just took her away.”

Veronica is silent, not knowing what to say in this moment. She leads Toni to a set of chairs set up down the hallway and sits her down before handing her the cup of coffee and blowing out a breathe of air. Toni sips the coffee in small, even sips. Everything right now feels like it’s in slow motion.

“They haven’t told me anything. I don’t even know where my son is… I just want to hold him”

“Wait so one of the babies was already born?” Veronica questions, her brain finally starting to catch up with what’s happening. Toni nods in response before taking another sip of the coffee. “You’re halfway there then, it’s going to be okay”

“But she’s going to be so scared Ronnie…” Toni says, her voice breaking. She pauses, taking a moment to stare into the dark swirls of the coffee she’s holding. She looks up at Veronica before continuing. “I told her I’d be there through it all and now-”

“Toni, it’s not your fault the doctors rushed you out of the room.” Veronica interrupts. “Cheryl will understand and she’s in good hands, all you - we - can do right now is breathe and hold on for her”

“I was trying so hard to be strong for Cheryl, I didn’t want to worry her more. But I’m so scared.” The tears that were forming behind Toni’s eyes finally start to spill over her cheeks and she lets out a sob before the tears start to fall faster. “I’m so scared” she repeats between sobs.

When Veronica pulls her into a tight embrace she doesn’t resist, she feels her body collapse into itself and her weight falls on to the other girl’s shoulder and body. If she’s being honest it feels like her whole world is collapsing down and she’s completely out of control. There’s not a single thing she can do to fix the feeling. Veronica is soothing her quietly, trying to assure her that things will work out. So for now all Toni can do is cling to her and hope that her girls are safe and that everything will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you guys are the best! :) follow me on Tumblr @ cherylblsom for more content and other fics!


End file.
